


[Podfic] On Bluffing And It's Consequences

by RsCreighton



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue gets challenged, Logan gets amused, and everyone has more fun than I've been having recently. This has so thin a skin of plot that I should be ashamed of myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On Bluffing And It's Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Bluffing and Its Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129404) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> Thank you to Seperis for having blanket permission!

**Title:**   On Bluffing And It's Consequences  
**Author:**   Seperis  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   33:56  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bXMen%5d%20On%20Bluffing%20and%20It's%20Consequences.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bXMen%5d%20On%20Bluffing%20and%20It's%20Consequences.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
